


Drunk Jack = Tired Baby

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Big/Little, Bottle-Feeding, Caregiver/little, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Little!Jack, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: Got inspired to write this after watching Jack's "I'M DRUNK | World's Easiest Game (Drunk Edition)" video.  These are just so much fun to write!





	Drunk Jack = Tired Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired to write this after watching Jack's "I'M DRUNK | World's Easiest Game (Drunk Edition)" video. These are just so much fun to write!

“And I will see all you duuuudes....IN THE NEXT VIDEOOOOOOO!”

Jack finished up his outro with the last of his remaining energy, before tiredly reaching for his camera and stopping the recording. He sat back in his chair, heaving out an exasperated sigh. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to do another drunk video. Sure he had done one almost a year ago, and it hadn't affected him that badly, but now looking at the near-empty bottle of Jack Daniels sitting on his computer desk was enough to make him rethink his stupid decisions. His body was already exhausted from the alcohol, and his mind had been growing hazier since the earlier shots he took. The quiet of the room all of a sudden seemed very uncomfortable to Jack. He felt his mind growing hazier, sleepier. His thumb was now in his mouth, and he found himself twirling a strand of his hair.

His regressing mind soon registered that he was alone.

Where was Woosh? Where was his mommy?

Pulling his tired body out of his chair, thumb still in mouth, Jack wobbled his way out of his room. He could hear the sound of the TV on. Maybe Woosh was in the living room.

His assumptions were correct, as he quietly walked in and saw the back of the Signe's fluffy brown head. She was sitting on the couch, watching a Studio Ghibli movie from the looks of it.

Jack tugged on the hem of his oversized shirt. “.....Woosh?” he tried to speak up; his voice now failing him as it became quieter.

Signe perked up, and looked over her shoulder. “Yeah?” she replied, but was quick to stop herself when she saw Jack with his thumb in his mouth and looking rather nervous. She knew he had been doing his drunk video earlier, judging by the pink flush in his cheeks, but was surprised that he had suddenly slipped into his headspace. Immediately Signe's face softened. “What's the matter, Baby?”

“Don't feel good,” Jack muttered, loud enough for Signe to hear. The brunette got up from her seat on the couch and approached Jack, pulling him in for a cozy hug.

“Awww, Sweetie. Do you feel all gross and sleepy?”

She felt Jack nod against her shoulder. “ 'm tired,” he replied.

“I know, baby. Let's go sit on the couch, okay?” Signe spoke in a soothing voice, taking Jack by the hand and guiding the Little over to their stormy grey couch. As she sat Jack down, she watched how easily his sluggish, drunk body sank into the cushions. She gently pushed his hair to the side, pulling it out of his face before running her well-trimmed nails through it. “You wanna watch a movie, Sweetheart?”

Jack nodded, sucking on his thumb again, but managed a quiet, muffled “please”.

Signe smiled, and went to rummage through their DVD collection. She pulled out one of Jack's favorites, My Neighbor Totoro. After popping it into the DVD player, she walked over to a small coffee table and pulled open a drawer underneath it. After fishing out a lime green pacifier, she knelt down in front of Jack. “Open up, Sweetie,” she coaxed. Jack tiredly opened his mouth, taking the paci without a fuss as he began to half-heartedly suck on it. Signe smiled warmly and gave a soft kiss to his forehead. “Mommy's gonna go and get a few things for you. Can you stay here and watch your movie for me, Baby?”

“Mmph,” was all Jack could muster out, but he gave another nod when Signe waited patiently for proper comfirmation.

“Okay, Sweetheart. I'll be right back.”

Jack tried to keep his eyes open, watching as the cute, little black soot sprites scuttled across the floors of the house in the movie. He gave a small giggle, falling deeper into headspace, sucking on his pacifier in content. Signe was back in a flash, holding a baby's bottle filled with water in one hand and a box of crackers in the other. She also had a large blanket piled on her shoulders. After setting her items down on the coffee table, she wasted no time in wrapping her baby boy up in the soft, fleecy blanket. Jack made a pleased sound, snuggling into the cushiness of the blanket, as Signe crawled onto the couch and pulled Jack into her lap. She picked up the bottle.

“Here, Honey. This will help you feel less gross, I promise,” she said as she gently retrieved Jack's paci from his mouth and guided the nipple of the bottle to his lips. Jack gave a small whine upon having his paci taken away. He turned his head to the side and grumbled, refusing the bottle.

“C'mon, Baby. This is going to make you feel better. Mommy will give you some tasty crackers later, how about that?” Signe encouraged, wanting Jack to open his mouth back up. The Little gave another whine, but gave in as he took the bottle's nipple into his mouth. Signe gave a sigh of relief, watching as Jack began to nurse. She ever so gently rocked him back and forth, making sure not to upset his tummy. “There we go, Sweetie. Mommy's gonna help you feel all better again, okay?” she cooed, stroking at his fluffy, green locks.

Jack gave a quiet hum; his body finally starting to relax as he allowed himself to be rocked in Signe's arms, with the background noises of the movie lulling him to sleep.


End file.
